gracelingfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire/Characters
Fire Fire is the main Character of the second Graceling Realm Book. She has an exquisite beauty with flaming red hair that no one can resist and has the power to control minds. Though she has every right to be proud of her gifts, she is ashamed of them, because she is scared to become evil like her father. She is often faced with attacks from monster predators who are enticed by her blood and humans who despise her beauty and her father Lord Cansrel. Archer Archer is the best friend of Fire and at times her lover. He is the adopted son of Brocker. His mother is Aliss, Brocker's wife and Jod, a talented archer sent by King Nax to rape Aliss after he found out about the affair between Brocker and Queen Roen. He is madly in love with Fire and gets fiercely jealous when Fire gives other men her attention (even though he sleeps with a bunch of girls himself). Brocker Brocker acts as a caretaker of Fire. Archer and Brigan are his sons - Archer his adoptive son and Brigan the result of his affair with the Queen. Aliss is his wife and Queen Roen was his lover at one time. Roen Queen of the Dells. She is married to King Nax, but since he was being mind-controlled by Cansrel, she had an affair with Brocker. Brigan is the fruit of this affair. Brigan Brigan is Fires lover. He has a daughter who is 5 years old in the book "Fire". He conceived her with a girl that worked in the stables so her identity was kept a secret. Brigan is the army commander and has 2 brothers and 1 sister - Nash, Garan, and Clara. He is mentioned to have his father's grey eyes. Nash Nash is one of the children of King Nax. He is the future King of the Dells. Ever since he set eyes on Fire, he fell in love with her and cannot resist her. However, he sets his mind to control himself and with a lot of willpower, he eventually can resist his impulses and start a beautiful relationship with Fire. He is said to be handsome and a just king. It is implied in the end of the book Fire that he is romantically interested in Mila - one of Fire's guards. Clara Clara is the only daughter of King Nax and Queen Roen. She is the sister of Nash, Brigan and Garan. She has a small affair with Archer and ends up pregnant with his child. Garan Garan is one of the sons of King Nax and his wife Queen Roen. He is the brother of Nash, Clara, and Brigan. He is physically ill most of the book but still helps making war plans. Cansrel Cansrel is the deceased father of Fire. He is a monster human, so he looks like a human but has different colored hair. He was the counselour of King Nax for years, mind controlling him to do whatever he pleased. King Nax King Nax was the former King of the Dells. He is married to Queen Roen, with whom he had 3 children - Garan, Nash and Clara. He raises Brigan as his own son even though he knows he is not his real son. For most of his reign, he wasn't the one truly commanding, because he was being mind-controlled my Cansrel. Hanna Hanna is the five-year-old daughter of Brigan. Her mother was a stable worker named Rose. Leck Leck is is a twisted person who enjoys torturing people as well as animals. He is a Graceling and has a silver eye and a red eye. He has the grace to make people believe anything he wants by talking. In the future, Leck kills his wife and makes all the soldiers believe it was an accident even though they saw him chase her down on horseback, aim at her heart, and shoot the arrow through her themselves. Leck was born as Immiker but changed his name to Leck because it was how the Dellians pronounced his father's name and he liked the sound of it. Jod Jod is one of the most talented archers in the Dells and was hired by King Nax to rape Lord Brocker's wife as revenge for his affair with Queen Roen. He is, hence, Archer's biological father. He is killed in a Fire set by Fire in Cutler's house. Category:Characters